Insulted
by Sky's Eternity
Summary: Riku really needs to be told how much of an idiot he is. CloudRiku, implied LeonSora. Dedicated to JediEmpresss. One-shot.


Summary: Riku needs to be told how much of an idiot he is. CloudRiku, Implied LeoSora dedicated to Jediempress.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me and is owned by Disney and SquareEnix. Please make sure to support the official release.

* * *

Riku glared up at the man, his hands tightening into a strong hold as he felt his entire body bristling at the insult that this brunette haired man called him. His aqua blue eyes narrowed in a deathly like nature, sending promises of pain and suffering to the older man should he not correct his own words. The leather wearing man stated emotionlessly towards the silver haired youth standing before him, his stormy grey eyes held a shine of amusement and disappointment as he continued to lock eyes with the younger man. Riku pressed his lips together, angrily.

"Care," His voice cold, his arm ready to pull out his Way to the Dawn Keyblade; Riku didn't not like being insulted by someone else. "To repeat what you said-"

"I called you an idiot." Was Leon's reply, the man turned his back to the silver haired youth. As he began to walk away he paused for a moment before looking over his shoulder, Riku wanted to flinch at the older man's cold look but refused to be beaten as he sent a cold glare back. The man smirked in a frigid tone; that even made Riku wished he had second thoughts about insulting him. "Don't try kid, I can produce more doom and death then even you can." The man ran his hand through his spiky locks.

Riku bristled. "Well then tell me!" The demanded was justified from his perspective. "What the hell do you exactly mean I'm an idiot!" The silver haired youth glared as he crossed his arms, glaring holes towards the back of the brunette's head. He blinked when he heard a somewhat amused chuckle escaping the older man's mouth. He blinked again, from what Sora had told him Leon hardly ever laughed or smiled at all but when he did it meant something and that you should listen inventively.

"You don't get it, do you?" Leon asked him calmly, his stormy eyes flashed for a moment as he looked straight into Riku's eyes. The Key wielder stared as he sighed in defeat, allowing the leather man to look at him as if he was an idiot. "And here, I thought that you were the smart one out of Sora, Kairi and you." He snorted. "It seems that I was mistaken."

Riku frowned thinly. "You don't have to insult my intelligence."

"If you'd opened your eyes for a moment and actually use that brain of yours, you'd be able to figure it out." Leon stated calmly, he turned away from the small boy in his eyes Sora was more of a man then Riku was.

"I don't understand," Riku whispered quietly but it was low enough for the Gunblade user to hear. The scarred man pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, was Riku this dense? Hell even SORA pieced it together.

"Do you want me to spell it out to you Riku?" Leon asked Riku in a rather tired and disappointed tone, which made the silver haired boy flinch at it. Riku never took those types of tones well, unless it came from someone he could careless about. "It seems that you do-"

"Not that," Riku interjected, thus cutting the man off. The aqua eyed boy bit his lip as he looked at Leon, with confusion and bewildered look. "I don't understand, why are you helping me-and why are you being nice to me? I thought you hated me?"

Leon pressed his lips together and gave Riku a cold look. "You're right, I don't like you. At. All." His tone was colder then the Arctic as Riku once again flinched from the taller man's tone. "However," That made Riku looked at him. "You ARE Sora's friend," Was that bitterness in his voice? "So, I will try to help you as much as I can, as much as I dislike you." He then narrowed his eyes, this made Riku gulp as he looked deep into them. These weren't the normal eyes that most of the citizens of Radiant Garden the Restoration Committee were used to seeing. Th-these eyes were the eyes of a trained and professional killer, one that didn't care who he had to kill and knew exactly how to do it with being able to get away with it. "But don't mistake my meaning. If you EVER harm Sora or anyone else on Radiant Garden, I will kill you. Sora's friend or not, understand?" It wasn't a question but a statement.

"I do," Riku knew it was a rhetorical question but he answered it anyway.

Leon nodded briskly. "Good," His tone still cold. Silence had befall the both of them as they walked in silence towards the borough, Riku shot glances at the man and didn't understand why Leon acted like that. He knew certainly well that Leon didn't like him, hell Riku knew that the only people on Radiant Garden that liked him where Aerith, Yuffie, Cloud and oddly Sephiroth. Merlin had no grudge against him but allowed to give the boy some space while Cid was wary around Riku and preferred to keep a close eye on him.

Leon on the other hand, down right hated his guts completely. Riku ran his hand through his hair, it was obvious from the tone that Leon cared deeply about Sora more so then just big brotherly love. It was….dare he say it out loud? Cute, Riku was unsure of Sora even knew the meaning of the words 'Sexuality', 'sex' and 'gay' yet but the spiky haired boy always did surprise him. Slowly a blush formed on his cheeks as his thoughts drifted towards a certain blonde spiky haired man, a small smile appeared on his lips.

"You're thinking about Cloud," Leon's voice broke his thoughts. As Riku turned and stared at the man, he met with cold stormy grey again. "I can tell. You're thinking about Cloud."

Riku looked at him. "And? Is that a problem?"

"Don't hurt him," Leon warned coldly.

"You distrust me that much?" Riku countered back with a sneer.

Leon pressed his lips together. "Don't hurt him," He repeated as he removed himself from beside the boy. "He's more fragile then you think," He turned heels towards the stairs as he descended downwards, causing the silver haired boy to frown in confusion.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Riku murmured to himself as he stared upwards towards the sky. He visibly winced as he felt the hot rays of the sun kiss his eyes in a burning manner, causing him to use his hand to shield him from the light. He smiled sadly. "It seems…that I'm still too deep in darkness to touch the light."

"Or maybe, you're just too strong for it," A familiar voice pitched in calmly. The sixteen year old turned and blushed as he saw Cloud standing there, deep with in the shadows. His blush further deepened as he saw the handsome smirk form upon the normally expressionless man, the fact he was the cause of the smirk made Riku's heart warm up considerably. He gulped as the spiky blonde calmly made his way over, thus causing the atmosphere surrounding the both of them to become tense; one side was filled with excitement and the other filled with dread and worry. Had Cloud heard what Leon said? A feeling of dread began to fill deep within him.

Trying to hide his fear, Riku smiled at Cloud. "Too strong for it; huh?" He returned his attention towards the bright blue sky as he felt his own eyes soften. "Maybe…" he touched his heart. "Or essence of Xehanort's Heartless still remains with in me." The silver haired boy's tone was rather bitter.

Cloud placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "It isn't your fault Riku, you were tricked-"

"But I followed on my own accord. I attacked Sora and placed innocently into danger, only caring about myself and Kairi." Riku stated in a distant tone, his eyes filled with sadness. He shook his head," I was an idiot."

"You were only trying to do what was right," Cloud corrected him; slowly he wrapped his arms around the boy's waist as he face was slowly placed into Riku's silver hair. "If Sora can forgive you, you can forgive yourself."

Riku looked at him as he responded bitterly. "As if Leon would allow me," the brunette usually brought it up when they were alone, thus making Riku feel insecure and uncertain of himself.

"Leon…" Cloud stated slowly smelled Riku's hair fondly. "Is complicated, not even Sephiroth knows how his mind works."

Riku raised an eyebrow. "Not even Sephiroth, huh?" He blushed as he realized that Cloud was sniffing his hair. "Err…why you are smelling my hair, Cloud?"

"It smells nice," Cloud murmured softly as he nuzzled the silver top. "It smells like Cherries."

Riku blushed but grinned at him. "Cherries?"

"Yep," Cloud replied as he continued to nuzzle it. "I love cherries."

"Oh?" Riku asked in amusement as he lend into the older man's chest. He breathed sharply as his eyes meet with the mako blue ones and gulped, he was really close to Cloud's mouth. Those beautiful red lips…his eyes continued to state, unable to look away.

Cloud smirked as he tightened his hold. "Are you going to kiss me?" The teasing tone then turned seductive. "Or…" He licked the boy's neck. "Shall I kiss you instead Riku?"

"C-Cloud!" Riku blinked as he felt the hot tongue over his neck, and blushed as he felt the blonde's fingers slowly trace his tighs. He blushed deeply, he never knew, or anyone for that matter, that would that Cloud could act so…so mischievous! He moaned a bit as he felt the blonde now nibbling his neck and whimpered when he felt the lost of the touch. "W-what was that for?"

"Claiming," Was his only answer, as the spiky blonde returned his attention on his hair. Riku's eyes widened as he felt the soft warm lips come in contact with his soft peach skin, the silver haired boy moaned softly. It was a warm sensation sending singles through out his entire body, the Keywielder whimpered as he now the change of pace, the blonde man's teeth slowly descended upon his skin gently and carefully nibbling, Cloud's hands wrapped around Riku's waist. The Silver teenager had his arm wrapped around Cloud's neck, panting at the sexual touch.

"So…" Sora murmured to Kairi," Think we should leave them alone?"

Kairi snorted at her friend's obliviousness. "Sora, I think we should be getting earplugs for tonight."

Sora was not disappointed.

* * *

End.


End file.
